UNKNOWN
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Gadis itu terdiam di padang salju. Berdiri menahan dingin yang menusuk tulang di tengah hamparan salju terutama untuk kedua kakinya./AU, non-dialog/ Rnr please


**Hetalia Axis Power** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**UNKNOWN** © **Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**  
.

.

**Warning!** AU, typo (jika ada). Non-dialog. Short. Oneshot.

.

.

**[UNKNOWN]**

.

Gadis itu terdiam di padang salju. Berdiri menahan dingin yang menusuk tulang di tengah hamparan salju terutama untuk kedua kakinya.

Matanya menerawang dataran salju yang luas—berharap dapat melihat bayangan samar para sahabatnya yang terjun ke medan perang. Walaupun itu tak mungkin karena itu sudah 3 jam para tentara berlalu dari markasnya. Matanya pun menerawang ke atas langit. Ia dapat melihat setitik butir-butir salju yang turun ke bumi dengan jelas. Ia ingin menanyakan kondisi ayahnya yang ikut berkomando langsung ke medan perang.

Dalam hati ia bertanya; sanggupkah helicopter itu membawa pulang ayahnya dengan utuh dan selamat?

Lalu ia menutup kedua matanya. Aroma dingin yang menusuk menyeruak masuk ke rongga hidungnya. Butir salju mendinginkan mukanya yang terangkat keatas tapi matanya memanas—air matanya tak mau mengalir sekeras apapun ia menangis. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara deru angin yang menabrak tubuhnya. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari kantong mantelnya. Tak lupa ia mengencangkan syal kremnya di leher.

Yang ia rogoh itu adalah kertas yang dilipat-lipat menjadi beberapa bagian. Setelah dibuka semua lipatan itu, tulisan tangan yang dicetak miring terpampang disitu. Tulisan tangan itu begitu familiar sampai ia mengetahui siapa penulis surat itu.

Matanya mengerjap tak percaya begitu pula tangannya yang bergetar memegang surat itu seolah-olah isinya begitu mengerikan.

Surat itu berisikan kalimat-kalimat ceria yang biasa dipancarkan oleh sahabatnya itu, tapi bukan itu yang ia takutkan. Yang ia takutkan adalah baris kalimat paragraph kedua dari bawah; bahwa sebagian pasukan termasuk dirinya sudah siap mati dengan bom bunuh diri didalam tubuh mereka. Mereka ditugaskan berdiam di gudang senjata dan kantor target lalu meledak disana.

Gadis itu pun terduduk lemas di padang salju yang dinginnya langsung menusuk betisnya. Tapi ia hiraukan. Surat itu ia genggam sampai dipeluk. Ia ingin menangis tapi yang ia rasakan tak ada air mata yang melintasi pipinya. Hanya isakan kecil bercampur satu dengan angin kencang. Surai pirang keperakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang manis.

Tak mau bersedih lagi. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengencangkan syal kremnya, membersihkan roknya lalu melipat-lipat surat itu seperti semula sebelum ia baca. Wajahnya terangkat ke langit kelabu—membiarkan salju-salju itu menumpuk di pipinya dan menutup matanya lagi. Ketika ia membuka mata, salju tetap turun ke bumi.

Surat itu dimasukkannya ke kantong mantelnya lagi. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya semula ke basecamp yang hangat. Setelah melewati beberapa pos jaga, ia bertemu dengan pejabat tinggi Militer bersebrangan dengan dirinya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ia sedikit benci dengan orang itu.

Orang itu tahu bahwa ia bersahabat dengan para tentara di basecamp unit 5 dan gadis itu tahu bahwa orang itu tak senang dengan kehadirannya diterima di Militer karena seorang putri dari pejabat tinggi Militer. Dan gadis itu tahu. Bahwa orang itu tampak menyeringai senang melihatnya. Entah kenapa alasannya.

Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya diam termenung di meja makan. Matanya melihat lagi hujan salju yang begitu lebat dari jendela berbentuk persegi. Kali ini ia makan sendiri. Sahabat-sahabat yang sering menemaninya makan pun tak ada disini karena berperang dan ia tahu tak akan pernah kembali ke markas ini maupun ke dunia ini. Tak ada yang tahu.

Ia pun beranjak dari situ tanpa membereskan makanannya dahulu sehingga juru masak yang kebetulan melihatnya mengocehinya dari dapur. Namun ia lebih memilih diam dan mengurung diri dikamarnya daripada berlama-lama disana.

Pintu di kamarnya sudah ia kunci serapat mungkin. Gadis itu duduk memeluk kakinya di tempat tidur. Selimut tebalnya tak luput dipakainya sampai menutupi ujung jari jempol kaki. Kepalanya masih terus memikirkan ayah dan sahabatnya.

Apakah mereka masih selamat? Apakah badan mereka masih tetap utuh? Apakah mereka tak lupa bahwa disini, tepat di dalam markas ini atau di rumah keluarga mereka, ada yang menunggu mereka pulang?

Gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya karena tak tahu semua jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya. Pahanya yang berhimpitan dengan tubuhnya dapat merasakan benda kenyal didadanya. Ia sadar bahwa ia perempuan. Karena ia perempuan, rasanya tak pantas ikut berperang di garis depan bersama laki-laki.

Kenapa?

Padahal sedari kecil ia sudah dilatih menggunakan senjata oleh ayahnya. Ia juga diajarkan bela diri dan tak lupa juga tata karma yang sudah melekat pada perempuan sejak dilahirkan. Tapi tetap saja… itu tak cukup membuatnya masuk ke dalam pasukan tentara.

Gadis itu merasa terpukul dengan itu semua. Ia ingin berperang demi Negara nya. Ia ingin berperang bersama sahabatnya. Ah, ia juga sadar bahwa semua sahabatnya itu laki-laki dan ia perempuan sendiri. Itu perbedaan yang amatlah besar.

Rasanya ingin sekali mengutuk segala kondisi yang Maha Pencipta berikan. Oh, bahkan ia yang komunis pun percaya kepada Maha Pencipta? Tapi bukankah semua sama aja? Hanya kita saja yang beranggapan semuanya itu lain. Itu saja.

Ia mendongak ke jendela lagi untuk melihat salju. Ia pun berpikir; jika yang Maha Pencipta tidak memberikannya ayah dan sahabat yang setia meluangkan waktunya untuknya. Apa yang terjadi?

Jika itu terjadi mungkin ia tak akan berada di kamar yang hangat, pelajaran dari ayah, sahabat yang menyenangkan dan mati ditengah ganasnya musim dingin dan perang yang berlangsung.

Rasanya tak enak dengan pikiran jelek tentang sang Maha Pencipta sebelumnya. Ia ingin menarik kembali pikirannya itu. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara teriakan dan senjata di luar. Ia terperanjat kaget ketika suara bising peluru mendekati kamarnya. Dengan gesit tangannya mengambil handgun yang tepat di bawah bantalnya. Selimut yang dipakainya tergeletak sembarangan di lantai. Ia tak peduli dengan tampilannya yang begitu berantakan sekarang tapi ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya dahulu.

Suara dobrakan pintu kamarnya menyakiti gendang telinganya. Gadis itu melihat tiga orang dengan machine gun telah berdiri di atas pintu kamarnya. Dua diantara menyeringai senang melihatnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dengan gesit ia berlari menghindar dan mencoba menembakkan beberapa peluru ke musuhnya. Namun pelurunya kalah cepat dengan milik mereka. Lalu ia mendengar serta merasakan peluru-peluru dari machine gun berada menghampirinya.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Dibalik layar 'UNKNOWN' :**

ASDFGHJKLMNOPQRSTUUUU! What I've doneee!? *menggila sebentar*

Ada yang bisa tebak siapa "GADIS" ini? Siapa ya~ hayo ditebak~~ itu lho yang tinggal di daerah salju terus minta kawin mulu (hahaha—arrrghhh! *kena tabok seseorang*). Ini pendek banget yak… maaf maklum saya ambil Sistem Kebut Semalam. Entah kenapa juga saya pake judul ini… itu karena yang Untitled itu udah banyak. Jadinya saya pake ini dah.. (#alasanmaksa)

Semoga para pembaca berkenan membacanya. Kalau gak da yang jelas, kasih saran, kritik dan segala macem silahkan tumpahkan semuanya di review.

Kalau mau flame tolong pake bahasa sopan ya… soalnya gak enak dibaca orang lain (?) ( =3=)/

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca~!**

**.**

**Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**


End file.
